The Place We Should Have Reachhed
by Firstone33
Summary: Kirito And Asuna Fight to Survive SAO and Many More Adventures. Little Au i wanted to do


The Place We Should Have Reached: Sword Art Online Au

A/N: An Kirito x Asuna, With Pairing such As Sinon x Suguha x Lisbeth, Silica x Yuuki, Klein x Siune, And Eugeo x Alice, Also Kirito and Asuna get together right away and in this they still get to Floor 75 boss and face Heathcliff but Asuna does not jump in front of Kirito from Heathcliff's strike or at least does not die from it.

Also the Fight between Kirito and Heathcliff on 75th Floor is bit longer much more Epic then what we saw in Anime that was just boring it was not even a fight so that is what i am doing.

Prologue

Date: 2024

It had been a year since he had saved The Blac Cats and sometime after Saving The young Silica and helping her bring back her dragon Pina, Kirito of course despite happily accepting their confessiom had no time, he wanted to clear the game as much as anyone but not cause he wanted to save everyone no he did it cause he felt like it.

yet that all changed when he reunited with Asuna again, feelings he had when he first met her started coming back, he had known her since the beginning when he helped her learn how to fight on her own, when they stopped Nezha's Scam deal when they aided the Unique NPC Kizmel in the Elf Wars.

Kirito knew what this was immediately it was Love, he was in love with Asuna the Sub-Commander of KOB! How the Hell Did This Happen! he thought to himself yet he could not the fact that it made him feel warm and happy, these feelings came to light when he gave her the Ragout Rabbit Meat, they were walking away from Agil's Shop behind Asuna was of course her Bodyguard.

" Lady Asuna...do not follow him! do not let him into your home!".

Asuna turns and Glares at Her guard." I Can take care of myself Kurandeel return to HQ". Kurandeel Growled." He cannot be trusted he almost killed a whole guild from what i heard in fact, a couple days ago reports that all the guild members names except three were found on the Monument back on Floor one...their leader is missing yet one name was said by him before he did". Kirito paled, he shook fear and anguish on his face.

" The Black Swordsman".

Kirito shook uncontrollably tears beginning to sting his eyes, all of them dead...Cause of him...he had heard they had mysteriously died one day without reason and He blamed himself of course then he felt someone entwined their hand into his, Asuna stood there holding his hand as she stood next to him." Go Back to HQ". Kurandeel reluctantly did but as he turned he gave Them a Almost sinister Grin." Don't say i warned you Lightning Flash". and was walking away.

Asuna turns to Him." Kirito...You are not a murderer someone else killed your former guild mates...". Kirito nodded, the two teleported to where Asuna lived, it was not long before they came into her home and she started cooking, Asuna came out wearing casual clothes and a apron and began, Kirito sat looking at his hands.

they were all dead, Keita was missing and Sachi likely was now in hiding or had joined another guild hopefully the latter." Kirito-kun?". Kirito was brought back to reality and looked at Asuna." Sorry spaced out...". Asuna gave a soft smile, she understood he needed time to get himself back to normal, she sets food on table." Ragout stew! enjoy!". And Kirito did he even had a second then a third round.

" So i am thinking of Leaving the Frontlines and Joining your party".

Kirito nearly spit out his tea in response." What!". Asuna giggled, She sipped her own tea." not permanently just need a break besides been awhile since we've been a team, so how bout it". Kirito thought it over and nodded." why not been bored anyways". a menu came up he pressed accept." Oh One more thing Kirito-kun". Kirito looks at her.

" what is it".

Kirito's eyes went wide then when she kissed him fully on the lips, then pulls away, Kirito stuttered." Sorry...couldn't resist...it's just...". Kirito grabbed her and kissed back shocking her but she began kissing back." How long...". Asuna pulled away." Since i first met you...at first i did not know what to think of it...but when i saw you make yourself the most hated player worse than a PKer i knew then and there...". Asuna looked away, She remembered that day.

when Kirito announced himself as the Beater she could see the pain in his eyes yet the acceptance of the hate he would get in the end, Asuna at that moment knew she had fallen for the supposedly evil beater." I did too...but during that all i wanted was to survive...i did not care how and who got in my way...". Asuna looks at him." I abandoned Klein...yet he was the first to go back to find his friends and i could not go with...yet he understood...if only...if only they understood...". Asuna surprised him again by hugging him against her and Kirito let it go he cried.

Asuna just held him lovingly, Kirito eventually stopped and pulled away." Sorry...". Asuna shook her head." Don't...So how bout we go so i can take leave from KOB for awhile". Kirito nodded, he stood and equipped his Black Wyrm Coat and the two set out to Granzam.

to Be Continued

A/N: Originally was gonna be a Kirito x Harem Au but decided to change it to A Kirisuna Au, Next Kirito vs Heathcliff Battle! unlike the original Kirito will get more strikes to Heathcliff instead of just a cut to the cheek also in this there is blood none of that Pixel crap this death game is little more Realistic.

oh what or who killed all the black cats of the moonlight? Don't you think it's strange Keita just ups and Vanishes soon after? you will find out i promise, Also took me a few days to finally come up with a Good SAO Au, this will be my Second FanFic on the reason is i have plenty on AO3 i got 19 works on AO3 seriously need to use My FF Account and also get another BOTW Chapter up too.

also this is how i write and i don't care i seen people on and AO3 write just as bad and still despite that got likes and followers, so i am going to keep writing the way i write don't like too bad deal with it.


End file.
